Dancing Partners
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: A sneak peak of how Marluxia and Larxene's Somebodies met before they were Nobodies. Rated M for a reason kiddies. One-Shot. Please R&R.


** Dancing Partners**

_**Disclaimer:**__ So…I wanted to write a fan fiction of Marluxia and Larxene before they were Nobodies as a rated T story but then I remembered that I am too much of a graphic writer to do that. So…uh…yeah. Enjoy this lovely fan fiction. I sadly don't own any of this other than the mere idea and smexy plot bunnies that these two create for me. If I did own Kingdom Hearts it would not be a children's game, I'll tell you that! xD Any whoo, enjoy my lovely fan fiction._

Within the walls of the Castle that Never Was; Larxene leaned outside her window of her bedroom as she gave the heart-shaped moon in the sky a longing glance.

_'Kingdom hearts'._

In her mind, she knew that the Organization's leader was going to use it to regain the hearts of all the Nobodies. Yet, the explanation for how that would work was less than vague. She, for one, didn't want her heart back. Having a heart made things so complicated. Without a heart she could live without the consequences of dealing with emotions that slowed her down in the long run.

Every so often she could remember when she did have a heart and most of her memories made her so sick that she just wanted to scream and kick at everything around her. But there was one instance that she could remember that made having a heart worth it. A slight smile crept over her lips as the memory washed over her as she gazed out into the cloudless sky outside her window.

Raenel leaned against her seat in the dance club in Radiant Garden. Her short blonde hair framed her emerald orbs as she gave every guy there a dirty look. Most, if not all of them, had no respect for women. She wouldn't want to be caught dead with any of them around her. A part of her wondered if there was anyone there that would be worthy of her time let alone be a dance partner. By the looks of the locals around her, the chances were slim to none. Not even her ex-boyfriend, whom she had been dating for about three years, would be a likely candidate. She glanced over to her old friend, Ino, and sighed.

"Remind me again why we are here? I have better things to do than to hang around a crowded dance club with creeps all evening." she hissed as she gave a thug that walked by their table a dirty look, making him quickly turn tail and reconsider confronting the blonde.

The short dark haired female gave her a slight smile as she nudged the other playfully with her elbow. "C'mon Raenel. You know as much as I do that you are not one of those girls that sit at home and sob when you break off from a bad relationship. You need to get out there and shake off your stress." She says as she waves her hands over either side of her cheeks to show how Raenel needed to calm her tense nerves, making the blonde smile with a slight roll of her eyes.

"True. But I also don't like the idea that every creep is looking at me weirdly."

"Pft. I highly doubt that you will have a problem getting any of them off of you if you didn't want them." She joked with a slight smile.

Raenel shared her smile as she agreed with her. As a street boxer and a black belt in karate, there wasn't much that she couldn't due to protect herself. Ever since she was a little girl she knew that she had anger management problems for how often she was teased during school for how strange her hair looked after relocating from another world with just her father.

So instead of dealing with the problem them head on and getting expelled from school for using violence; she used her fury and unrefined speed to fight it out. Her father was more than eager to assist her for he too was a boxing champion and volunteered to be her coach. She quickly gained a reputation as 'The Savage Nymph' for how wild she was both in and out of the ring.

It was the perfect place for her to vent out her fury whenever she was in school. Though she missed her old home, she knew that there was no returning to it since it was consumed by darkness. In the boxing ring, there was no debating on looks or charisma. It all was up to who has the fastest punch and who can knock the other one down first. She learned the hard way that the only way to have the upper hand in a match was to not only be at the top of your game but to be quicker than the other.

But sometimes just punching someone in the face didn't seem like a barrel of fun so she looked for another outlet. To refine her fighting skills she picked up another fighting style to attempt to calm her unsettled nerves and quickly made her way up the latter to a black belt. She even gained enough confidence in herself to train in a weapon that would be quick and easy to use.

Raenel was proficient in all martial arts weapons but her personal favorite was the kunai knives. She loved them so much that she even bough herself a double set that were perfect. Each kunai was decorated with small lightning bolts at the edge of the handles to show that they belonged to her since her main magic that she used was Thundera.

Still, she didn't like the thought that there were people staring at her. If it were up to her, she would get up and smack anyone else that dared to even look at her. But instead, she was stuck here. Raenel wanted nothing more than to just go home and train more for her next boxing match that she was more than a little stressed about then just sit around all evening at a corner in a dance club. Ino must have read the look on her face as she gave her white blouse sleeve a light tug as she pointed towards a pink haired male at the bar area.

"Hey…you see that guy over there?"

Allowing another sigh to pass through her thin lips, she rolled her eyes and gave the guy in question a minor glance before looking back over to her friend. "Yeah…what about him?"

Smiling, she rests her cheek on her right hand while looking over to her friend. "His name is Lamuria. He's a friend of mine. Normally he tends to the flower shop in town but this is the first time I have seen him here at the dance club. Why don't you talk to him?"

Raising a brow, she tosses the question right back at her. "Why don't you? He's your friend."

Because I know he has a thing for you, she wanted to say. But Ino made a promise to him that she wouldn't say anything of the sort about him. She wanted them to get together at their pace but she had to at the very least give her friend a nudge out the door.

"Aw…C'mon Raenel. He looks lonely and so do you. Go talk to him. Besides, he has been looking over here every so often. I think he fancies you." She hinted with a teasing winking nudge.

For the first time that evening Raenel blushed as she looked away from her friend to catch Lamuria looking back to her with a faint smirk before going back to his own drink.

"Go on…make a move on him girl!" she encouraged with a light push to her shoulder, making her almost fall out of the booth. Raenel laughs lightly as she waves her free hand that wasn't holding onto the table in protest.

"Okay, okay. I'm going!" she says as she pushes herself out and shakes her head at her friend. She loved the girl to pieces but there were times that she wondered how she was dragged into certain situations.

Raenel sits beside Lamarui and offers him a slight smile and holds a hand out to him in a polite gesture.

"Hey there. My friend Ino there says that you are a friend of her's and that I should meet you. Name's Raenel." She offered softly.

Lamuria returns her smile and turns to face her as he takes her hand into his own and kisses it softly. " Ah, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you my dear. As you may know, I am Lamuria. I am honored to meet a celebrity such as you, Raenel. I have noticed your name quite often in the newspaper as of late. You have quite a talent." He remarked making his smile turn into a devilish grin.

Raenel smirks back and nods as she shifts, feeling instantly comfortable around this perfect stranger. "Oh yeah. I know how to knock 'em. Most guys don't last two rounds with me in the ring." She boasted.

He lets her hand go and takes a sip of his drink once more before looking back to her. "So I would imagine. If I may be so bold to inquire, how long have you been boxing?"

She tilts her head for a moment as she thought on his question. "About six years I believe. Started out when I was in school as a way to relieve stress then it turned into a hobby." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "Enough about me though…I hear you run a flower shop. I never knew that there was one here in town."

"Oh my flower shop has been around for a short while. I recently inherited it from my mother and I look after it for her. I don't mind though. You can learn a lot from spending hours in a greenhouse." He places his glass down for a moment and gives her a curious glance. "Did you know that humans are similar to flowers?"

Taken back by his comment, she shakes her head at him. "No. I didn't. How is that so?" Normally lessons about biology were something that she thought was boring and was best to sleep through since she never really used it in everyday life. But listening to him now made her so drawn to his words that she was willing to agree to anything he said as long as she could hear his soothing voice.

Surprised to see that she was actually interested in what he had to say, he gave her a sincere smile and began to explain.

"Let us say you take a sun flower. This will represent the average person.' He says as he uses the napkin that was used under his glass as he draws a stick-like doodle with a pen he had in his pocket. 'For normal plants such as this they need to be watered every day and kept in the sunlight so they can grow. However, if you give them too much water, they'll drown in their own soil and die. The same thing goes for if you lack giving them water at least once a day. They'll dry up and die.

Now let's take this into human terms and say that the water is a representation of attention. Too much attention and you are consumed in everything, yet lacking it you are unable to survive and feel as if you are forgotten. But with everything, there are exceptions. There are some plants that need little to no tending to and do quite well in the dark and need nothing more than the proper caretaker to know what they need, such as the Venus flytrap. I believe you know of that plant, do you not?" he asks as he says a smile creep over her lips.

"Oh yeah. Isn't that the one that eats bugs?"

Nodding at her answer, he continued. "Indeed. They need sunlight but very little water. Such a simple plant that contains so many wonders, yet so misunderstood."

"So...if people are like plants what kind are we?" she asks as she motions towards the two of them, making his smile grow slightly.

"Let's see...I can see myself as a Sakura plant, in all honesty. Not only are they my favorite plant but they tend to have similar traits as I hold to myself. As for you..." he pauses for a moment as he gives her a proper assessment. "I believe that a white rose would suit you well. You are both misunderstood and yet so beautiful when tended with the utmost care."

Raenel smiles at him while feeling a warm blush heat over her pale cheeks as she turns behind her to look for her friend and sees that the booth that they were sitting at was empty. She looks around the club for her friend and groans as she notices her friend Ino speaking to the DJ. _'Ino…what are you doing?' _

Before she could gain a chance to answer the slow dancing song playing switches over to an upbeat song, making it difficult for her to stay seated in her chair. The beat then reminds her why she was at the club at the first place. She needed to get rid of the stress and tension she had dealt with while dealing with the final wave of drama from her previous relationship. Raenal glances over towards the dance floor and sees that there were several people out there already. Normally she wasn't one for crowded places but she wanted to dance off the anxiety that she had from the events earlier that evening. Glancing over to Lamuria, she gives him a slight smile.

"Say…would you mind going dancing with me?" she asks as she starts to get off her seat.

Surprised by her offer, he smiles back with a nod. "It would be my pleasure, Raenel." He then takes her right hand and leads her towards a far off corner on the dance floor.

(Please listen to Rihanna: 'Don't Stop the Music')

At first they danced apart from each other but as the song progressed; they ended up with arms around each other as they danced together. Her hips swayed in motion with his as their eyes locked to each other. His hands held her close by the hips as he pulled her towards him with her chest leaning against his.

For a period of time, neither of them said anything as they both delighted in the comfort of the other. Once the song was over Raenel danced with Lamuria for a couple more songs and found that he was a graceful dancer and had no problems holding onto her as they showed off to one another. For a time they grew to know each other as both of their movements were seen as nothing less than suggestive sexual tension between them.

From time to time though, Raenel could have sworn that he was doing more than just dancing with her and made her curious of how he was off the dance floor. This thought increased as he held onto her hips with perfect ease with her back against his chest and her head leaning against his shoulder as he places soft kisses against her neck. The more she leaned against his chest and ran her hands through his pink locks while he held her close by her hips, the more her curiosity grew. Even more so when she would tease him by grinding herself against him, feeling more than the rough material of their denim rubbing against each other and a murmured moan from him, making her smirk a bit to herself. After about five or six songs, the beat of the songs tuned down and she found herself staring up at him with a faint blush over her cheeks as they were inches from each other to kiss.

Lamuria caught her blush and smirked down to her as he rose one of his hands and brushed one of her lose blonde locks away from her face ever so gently before whispering against her lips softly.

"You are such a delicate and rare flower. Despite what you might think, I believe that you are a lovely young woman. Though I would press further, I would feel wrong if I did so."

She quickly catches her breath and tilts her head slightly at him. "Why do you say that? I'm not taken. Well…I was. But I kicked that loser to the curb."

It was true though. After finding out that her boyfriend, now her ex whom will remain unnamed due to how angry she felt whenever she even heard his name, was cheating on her with another woman she quickly dropped him like a bad habit. She was, in no way, going to deal with a guy that thought he could jump from girl to girl every other day and think that he would gain respect. Raenel had more pride and self-respect than that and when she found out…oh all hell broke loose. But being in the arms of this perfect stranger who, for the first time in her life, made her feel feminine... and she didn't want to let go of that. She was willing to do almost anything to keep him in her arms.

Lamuria raised a brow to her and smirked. She really was a fighter, both in and out of the ring. Seeing that she had no objection to his affection, he leans towards her while placing a delicate hand on her cheek as if she were a fragile flower made of glass. The moment their lips connected Raenel's eyes closed and she felt her stiff shoulders loosen as she was lost in passion with this perfect stranger. Her heart soared with admiration for Lamuria and a hidden part of her hoped that he felt the same. When they parted from one another, she slowly opened her eyes as she found that he too, had his eyes closed.

Crimson heat brushes over her pale cheeks as she looks into his crystal clear blue eyes and smiles.

"And here I thought flower boys were terrible kissers." She teased.

He returns her smile with his own as a few pink locks slide over one of his eyes. "Everyone is filled with surprises, Raenel." He retorted as he pulled her back to him and kissed her once more.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as she moaned softly against him and leaned her weight into his, feeling his firm muscles from under his black dress shirt. Considering that he took care of plants and the various pots of soil and such that would need to be shifted around the shop, she wasn't surprised that he was built.

This fact made her smirk against his lips. It was at this moment that she felt him break away as his left hand was settled just above her rear and the other on the crook of her neck to keep her in place while they kissed. Once again, they were breathless and the clear color in his eyes was gone as she saw something more in his eyes. Something that she was all too familiar with; lust.

She had to ask herself, was she ready to take things to the next level? After all she had been through that evening was she willing to do everything with a perfect stranger? Normally she would date whomever she would be with before she went to third base with anyone. But not tonight. Tonight she wanted to live and do what she wanted with whom she wanted. And her desire was right here in her arms. Smirking slightly, she leans towards him and whispers softly in his ear.

"How about we go to my place where we can have more privacy?" she cooed softly as she played with a lock of his pink hair.

He shared her smirk and licked her neck in a teasing fashion before replying to her question. "I believe that would be best…unless you would prefer that I take you here in the middle of the dance floor?" he inquired with a light chuckle.

She turned to look in his eyes and saw that he was kidding but there was something in his voice that seemed serious about making out to her in public in the middle of the dance floor. Shivers went down her spine as the mere thought raced through her mind. Though the wild idea seemed exotic; she wasn't ready to be that wild in public.

She shakes her head and pulls him by the arm out of the club as they make their way to her apartment. Her place was a block away from the dance club so they had a chance to talk a little before they were glued to one another. As it was, they were walking together with their hands tangled together as if they were a couple for several years other than a couple of hours as she had her head leaning against his shoulder lovingly.

"So…you don't happen to have a girlfriend I should be aware of, do you?" she started.

He laughs softly at her question, shaking his head as he glanced out into the cloudless night.

"I couldn't be so lucky to have one. And before you ask, I don't swing that way either, despite what might my appearance might suggest."

She grins, but stops herself as she pauses and forces him to look at her while they are half way to her place. "Wait…so if you don't have a girlfriend does that mean that you have never…" she trailed off, alluding to the intimate act that they were going to resume in her apartment.

Lamuria caught her meaning and pulled her hands into his as he planted a tender kiss on her knuckles while looking up into her breathtaking emerald eyes. "Just because I have never gone that far before in a relationship doesn't mean that I haven't a clue on what to do during intimacy. I promise you that I will give you an evening to remember, Raenel." He whispered just soft enough just for her to hear as if it was a quite vow to her.

Pleased to see that he wasn't an obvious loon, she continued walking with him and felt around in her back pocket for her keys. "Well that's a relief." She muttered to herself softly as they came up to her door. Raenel would've kicked herself in the head if she was bring home a newbie and right now she wasn't in the mood to teach a guy how to treat a woman in the bedroom. After unlocking the door she glances over to him.

"Try to be careful when you walk around. I have a lot of breakable stuff in here." She says as she opens the door for him and feels around for the light that was by the door. Once on, central light shows a neat small apartment that had about three tall shelves dedicated to her awards for both karate and boxing. After closing the door behind him, Lamuria took a moment to admire the awards on the wall with a smile. He was pleased that she had at the very least keep a part of herself alive in her home.

Since he was close friends with her friend Ino, he knew that Raenel didn't box as often as she normally did since her father passed away recently and seeing that she was mentioned as a fantastic boxer and a true fighter in the paper as well as on the screen when they would broadcast the matches, he was a little disappointed to see her gone from the main scene. He truly admired her fighting spirit; which made him feel all the luckier to even be spending this evening with her.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he heard her voice beckon from the small kitchen area.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"Suit yourself." She called back as she came back with a bottle of water in her hand. She takes a sip of it before placing it on the small table beside the couch. Her eyes wondered towards her awards where his were and gave a sigh, standing beside him.

"I have a lot of junk on this shelf." She muttered.

"Junk? I would like to disagree with you on that. You should be proud of your work. After all, you earned them."

"Yeah well…I have changed a bit since then, even if I still have a bit of fight left in me. I just…wouldn't feel right if I did." She mutters as she looks towards him and catches him giving her an odd look, making her raise a brow at him.

"What? Why are you giving me a look like that?" she asks, now completely facing him.

He turns around as well and cups both of her cheeks, pressing his forehead against her's.

"I know why you don't box anymore and it's alright to let go of your grief. It's a part of being human. You are allowed to have emotions and just let go every once and a while. Ino told me everything."

Raenel closed her eyes as she attempted to pull the thoughts of her father towards the back of her mind but the harder she tried the more she felt burning tears to fall away from her eyes. "He…he taught me everything.' She started. 'He has always been right there beside me and cheering me on but ever since he passed on…I've been afraid to step into the ring alone and..lose everything..." she whispered through tears. She takes a deep breath and leans her head into his shoulder as he pulled her close to comfort her.

It had been over a month since his passing and just now she let loose of her tears. After bottling up her emotions for what seemed like an eternity, she was happy to finally let loose and just be held by someone that was willing to listen.

As she sobbed softly into his shoulder he ran a hand lightly over her head, cooing her with whispers of how she would be safe with him and that she would feel better once she let her sadness go. Once she was out of tears she pulled away from him and brushed her tears with the sleeve of her shirt and laughed softly at herself.

"Oh man…just look at me. I'm a freaking mess." She says as she shakes her head.

Lamuria shakes his head as well, yet for a different reason. He pulls her close to him with an arm around her waist. "I don't think so. I see a beautiful young lady that is extremely stressed and needs to be shown that she can still find love."

She raises a brow at him, smiling. "Trying to be cheeky?" she asks with a slight nudge of her arm.

He shrugs his shoulders a bit. "Not really but I do mean what I said and if you would permit me; I would like to show you that there is still love for you, Raenel. You don't have to be alone."

Letting out a breathless sigh, she wraps her arms around his neck and leans towards him. "Keep talking like that and you'll be hired in a heartbeat." She smirked as she pulled him close and kissed him without a sound.

Without thinking, she pushes him backwards so that he lands on her couch. For the brief moment that they are apart, she could tell that the lust that they both had while dancing together in the club was relit and stronger than ever when their lips had touched. She kicks off her heels and moves over him to straddle his lap as he possessively held onto her hips. Even though they were both wearing denim, she could feel how badly he wanted her just by a single touch, making her laugh a bit.

"You bad boy. Getting a little too excited are we?" she teased as she leaned her body against his, her grin growing as he rested his hands on her hips.

Lamuria looked up to Raenel while their lips were merely inches from each other. "What can I say? I don't know how to contain myself when I see beauty before me." He whispered, pulling her closer to him so that he could nip the bottom of her lip, earning a delightful sigh from Raenel.

She sighs against him as she slowly kisses against his tender lips while unbuttoning his dress shirt. Though she promised herself that she would take things between the two of them slow, she was far too eager to get them both undressed. He must have read her mind because she felt his hands reaching up under her shirt to undo her bra to unhook it. Once she felt the last hook release she shrugged her shoulders to make the straps lower from their settled place so that she could reach from under her shirt and toss it to the side of the room.

After tossing aside, she felt his hands make their way around to undo the few buttons on her top as the last of his were undone by her hand. Raenel breaks away from their kiss as she smiles down to him, seeing that he reflected her joy as they both removed each other's shirt and tossed the clothing to the side of the room.

Raenel normally felt nervous to be like this around anyone but there was just something about Lamuria that not only brought her alive on the inside but he made her forget about her worries and troubles. She closes her eyes as he runs a hand over each mound of her breasts and breathes softly against her, never once taking his eyes off of her as he kisses the top of the warm flesh that was now bound with him. "You are even more beautiful that I could have imagined." he breathed softly.

She opens her eyes for a moment and runs her hands through his short pink locks as she attempts to suppress a blissful moan. "Likewise could be said for you, Lamuria."

Smirking at her comment, he pulls her close to him as he makes quick work of her pants and silk undergarments that she would kick off her legs by getting off of him for a moment. When she turns to face him once again, she notices that he was standing right beside her and watches as he kicks off his boots and unfastens his pants.

Once he was rid of all of his clothing he surprises her by picking her up from under her legs, making her wrap her arms around his neck as he carried her into her bedroom that was right off the living room. He sets her gently on the bed and places tender kisses on her lips as he traces the sides of her thighs and makes his way up to around her hips. No matter how many times she kissed this man, Raenel could honestly admit that she would never tire of the taste of him nor how he was able to make her forget everything around them.

Without even realizing her actions, she wraps her arms around his neck and breathes into him, making a delighted moan sound from between their lips. He uses one of his knees to part her legs and as he has her distracted with their passionate kiss, he slowly rocks himself inside her, earning a deeper moan from the blonde under him and her legs wrap tightly around his hips. Feeling her legs around him gave him the mental notification that she could handle his length and to continue. Lamuria parts from the kiss for a moment as he looks down to her while holding onto her hips.

"Are you sure you are alright, Raenel? I don't want to hurt you." He whispers softly against her lips.

She answers him with a nod."Mhn. Don't stop, Lamuria. I'll be fine."

Smiling at her answer, he leans down and slowly leaves a small kissing trail from her neck to down around each breast to her hips as he rocked in motion with her while glowing from the passion that they shared. She couldn't help herself as she placed her hands on his shoulders and arched her chest into his mouth as he plunged deeper and deeper inside of her. As they rocked in motion, Lamuria delighted in the sight of how he made her head roll back from pleasure as he moaned with her. She was like a divine flower that not only made him feel fulfilled with her around, but felt as if she gave him a purpose.

Ever since the one attack of Heartless in Radiant Garden the previous month, he had been going on minor scouting trips around town with his scythe that allowed him to clear enemies with deadly stealth in the night; which occurred to be a pattern for them. But when he was out and about fighting Shadows, he sometimes wondered what he would be fighting for. Now he knew. He would be fighting for her, this misunderstood flower who was writhing underneath him, making the most blissful sounds of pleasure as they both neared their peak. He would vow to do anything and everything in his power to keep them safe from the darkness.

Leaning down to kiss her attentively on her neck, he whispers softly to her. "Don't hold back, love. I want to feel how tight you can truly be around me." He utters as he nips her neck as he forces himself far deeper inside her that her grasp on his shoulders grew tight enough that she was afraid to make him bleed as she screamed her release with bliss.

"Oh…L-Lamuria!"

Lamuria quickly joined after her as he felt her inner walls clamp down around him. They remained in the same position for a few moments until he regained his breath so that he could kiss her head softly before rolling over to lie beside her and wrap the blankets around them both. With a tired groan, she turns over and nuzzles her head against his chest and smiles faintly while wrapping an arm over him.

"You know…you were right about something." She says as she stares off towards the wall.

Arching a curious brow, he looks down to the blonde in his arms and smiles. "What are you referring to?"

She shifts herself a bit so that she was looking up to him. "That everyone was full of surprises." She explained. "I would have never have guessed that doing this with you would be so…" she paused, unsure what to name what they just had properly.

"Breathtaking?" he suggested, earning a sly smirk from her as she nods.

"Yeah…something like that." She says softly as she lets out a sigh. "Thank you for giving me a night to remember, Lamuria. I'll remember this night forever."

He kisses her head softly with a suggestive smile. "No need to thank me. I was just honored that you would give me a chance to be by your side, Raenel and I promise to give you many more nights to remember like this one."

Her eyes slowly close as she faintly hears his promise, making her smile. "That would be delightful." She whispers as she dozes off to sleep in his arms.

Several minutes later he followed suit with her and fell asleep. The next morning they would wake up feeling better than the evening before and would spend several days together until they finally decided to make their relationship official. After dating each other for about a year, he proposed to her and they got married a month later. But a week after being married the town was attacked with the largest force of Shadows that either of them had ever seen. Their entire backup was taken by the darkness and it was just up to the two of them to deal with a countless number of Heartless.

Larxene shakes her head at the memories and pushes herself away from the window as she mutters softly to herself. According to the record books that were in the grand library; only someone with a strong heart could become a Nobody in a physical form. For the most part, it made sense to her. She knew why she was a Nobody. She was in love and protecting her husband's back when she was taken by the darkness.

He was the first to fall and after a few days of hiding out in one of the protected outposts, she found that even the safe haven for her was overrun by Shadows and she fell after him. She wasn't surprised that he was a Nobody as well. The only other member other than Axel and the Superior that welcomed her to the Organization was Marluxia. She remembered the first day that she saw him that her steps froze as she felt a wave of familiarity; and though her conscience told her that some things are better left unknown, she had to know why that was. A part of her wondered if he remembered anything from his previous life.

Settled with her choice, she makes a dark corridor and reappears before his bedroom door. For a few moments she stared at a door that showed a Roman Numeral XI to show the private quarters of the Graceful Assassin. In the back of her mind, she felt dumb for even thinking about what she was attempting to preform but she couldn't help but wonder. Lifting a hand at his door she knocks a few times and crosses her arms as she waits for him to answer. The door opens and Marluxia offers Larxene a sly smirk.

"Good evening, Larxene. How can I be of service to you this evening?"

"I need to talk to you in private. Do you mind if we talk in your room?"

He gives her a surprised look; he shakes his head and takes a step back so that she could enter. "No…not at all. Is everything alright? This normally isn't like you to act like this."

"I know." She admitted softly as she leans against one of the walls by his window before looking up to him while she had her arms crossed over her chest. "I've been doing some thinking about the past and I wonder if…you have ever done the same." She managed to say slowly.

The Graceful Assassin closes the door and smiles knowingly at her. He was waiting for her to come to him about that particular topic. "Ah..so this is what this is about then? You want to know if I ever have thoughts of when I was a somebody, am I correct?"

She nods, keeping her eyes locked on his to see if she could find any clues within his eyes. He walks up to her and cups her right cheek lovingly as he tilted his head slightly at her. Even after all that had happened between the two of them he still couldn't get over the dark gleam in her emerald eyes.

"I remember meeting a lovely blonde female that was a fierce fighter both in and out of the match ring that I loved more than anything. I remember countless romantic and passionate nights that we shared and how we were the practically the best fight team pair in Radiant Garden. I remember those days quite fondly as if they happened yesterday. But do you want to know what I remember the most from those days?"

Thankful for not having a heart, she wanted to keep the idea of emotions away from herself as she knew that she would feel a tinge of jealously for how Marluxia spoke about another woman. But despite the pride that she hinted, she had to answer him to at the very least give him a chance. She smirks at him as the warmth from his hand on her cheek started to spread across her cheeks and down her neck. "Enlighten me, Marluxia."

Smirking back at her, he wraps an arm around her waist and whispers softly against her ear. "How she moaned my name in bliss as I did her's. Tell me, do you remember calling my name…Raenel? Do you remember how hot and passionate we were with one another?" he breathed seductively against her.

Her eyes went wide with realization as she found herself leaning against him. "I remember calling for you, Lamuria. If my memory serves me right, you were the one thing that saved me from darkness until that one evening that we were attacked." Uncaring of her actions, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and leans her head against his shoulders. "I don't know how many nights I waited out in the cold praying for a quick death just so I could be back at your side." she muttered softly.

Marluxia was slightly taken back from her actions but he smiled to her as he continued to hold her close.

"I know…and if I had a heart, I would feel terrible about not keeping my vow to protect you. But what is done is done I suppose. We are together again and that is what is important, is it not?"

He feels her nod against his shoulder as they were embraced in each other.

In all honesty, he couldn't blame her for acting like this. Her memories were finally beginning to click together as she realized that she was reunited with her husband. Be it in an unusual form; but they were together again. It was one of the many reasons that he was pleased to see her among the ranks of the Organization. When he saw her welcomed into the Organization, Marluxia couldn't help but allow a slight smile appear over his lips. His beloved was a fighter and didn't give up until the last breath left her and the darkness consumed her. Knowing her strengths, he wanted to be sure that his beloved lightning nymph was at his side when he went out on missions.

After going on a couple of missions, he quickly learned the real purpose of why they were being sent out to be rid of Heartless and he refused to be used as a pawn for some greedy man's research and have his form taken over from another. All he wanted was to regain his heart and be with his wife.

This, among other things was why he had to take over the Organization. There was a way for them to regain their hearts, but he had to figure out how to do so that wouldn't follow up with the plans of their mysterious leader. But for the moment, he would bask in the embrace of the woman that was in his arms. He would figure out the rest of his plan later in the evening. Then when the time would come, he would clue her in and they would take over the Organization in no time.

Several moments passed as he held Larxene in his arms before she pulled away from his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. There was something in her eyes that made him wonder what was going on in her head.

"Marluxia…do you think we could ever be back together again, like we were in the old days?"

He gives her a thoughtful look before answering her. "I believe we can. I have an idea on how we can be together again but it will take some time to prepare everything."

"Hmph. That's more than fine with me. I am in no rush to get my heart back." She retorted back as she rolled her eyes while looking away from him.

Tilting his head in wonder, he inquires. "Why not? Do you not want to feel emotions again?"

She gives a sarcastic laugh. "Pht…no. Most emotions, if not all, are better off gone. Without emotions you have no weakness, nothing to hold you back. They are nothing more than a mortal weight that if handled wrong, you can get hurt. No thank you. I would rather continue living as a heartless Nobody then to get my heart back." She replied, looking back to him with an icy glare.

He could sympathize for the pain that she mentioned but he also wanted to have her in the know of his plan. In order to do so, he had to give her something that she would be willing to fight for.

"How about the idea of taking over the Organization?" he mused, watching her glare slowly turn into a confused, yet curious expression.

"Why would we take over the Organization?"

Smirking slightly, he knew exactly how to reply. "Unless you would rather be a puppet for the rest of your existence, I think it is time we take manors into our own hands. Do you want to be at the top of the food chain or would you rather remain as a pawn in a shadowy plan that you are given loose details on?" he inquired. By the look in her eyes, he could tell that he stroked her ego.

Her emerald eyes narrow at him as she settles her weight against the wall. "I would rather be my own leader than a pawn. No one is the boss of me." She flared. "I don't care if we would be marked as traitors. Being in charge of my own path seems more appealing than being used for someone else's secret plan. You can count me in." Larxene gives him a smirk. "You better make this worth it."

He offers her a devilish grin as he inches closer to her, making their lips just barely touching. "Don't I always?" he commented back, making her laugh to his remark.

"You always seem to have a way with your words, don't you, Marluxia?"

"Call it a talent, my dear. I know how to push the right buttons. But for now, we must keep this little plan of ours between the two of us, at least until the time is right." He breathes against her lips before closing the distance between them.

As their lips touched she moaned against him as she breathed in his rosy scent while pulling him closer towards her with her arms remaining around his neck. Oh how she missed having moments like this with him. It sort of reminded her of the old days, before everything went down the drain. Larxene closed her eyes as she allowed him to pin her against the wall with the weight of his shoulders. He was the only one that she would allow to control her and even at that, his powers had limits. She didn't want to give off the idea that she could be thrown around as a weakling or used just because she was the only female member of the Organization XII.

She knew that they didn't have hearts but just this once, she wanted to pretend, even for a short while as she was held in his arms. Larxene missed the warm taste of his mouth and the feel of his bare chest against her own. Just once…she wanted to feel him against her. After today, she would promise herself that she would keep her distance. But not tonight, she wanted…needed to be touched by this other being of the darkness to make her feel alive.

With her mind decided, she slowly slides her right hand down and starts to slide his zipper downward. Keeping his eyes closed for a moment, he places his hands over her's, stopping her movements for removing his cloak and breaks away from their kiss as he looks into her eyes.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, Larxene?"

"I know what I am doing, Marluxia. Just this once, I need to be with you…unless what I am asking of you is too much?"

Smiling, he shakes his head and kisses her lips softly. "Not at all, my dear. If you wish to have me, I am all yours. Whenever you wish, I will be here for you. All you have to do is just ask and I will give you what I can. But know this, the moment that our cloaks are off, there will be no turning back."

She gives him a confirming nod and smirks at him. "That is more than fine with me." she purred.

With that, he takes her hand and leads her to his bed where he allows her to lay over him. Tonight he would give himself to her. It would be the least that he could do for failing to protect her when they were attacked by Heartless. He could never forgive himself for allowing himself to fail her, even after vowing that he would protect her with his life. But the funny thing about being a Nobody, you didn't have emotions. Yet, whenever he was around Larxene, he could always remember what it was like to have one. This made his plan all the more worth it; to risk exile from the Organization just to regain their hearts so they could be back together again.

He places a hand on either side of her hips as she straddled over his hips with a devilish smirk on her lips. She had a feeling that he was going to let her do what she wanted and she planned on taking advantage of every liberty that he would give her. She leans over him and unzips his cloak as she hums sadistically over him.

Once it was unzipped, his bare chest was revealed to her along with the hem of his black pants that she felt was keeping him bound to his true desire and when she went to test her theory by grinding against him, she earned a sexual moan from the pinket as well as a hardened bulge beneath her, making her grin widen.

"Y-you little minx…you must relish in torturing me." He muttered as his head leaned back while breathing heavy. It was taking everything within him to not turn the tables and take her. The most he could allow himself to do was tighten his grasp around her hips.

"Awww. Do you not like me teasing you, Marluxia?" she teased, gaining a slight glare from him, which only made her smile widen. She was finally getting to him. Now she could have her way with him and he would take it because he would pay for it later if he didn't.

To even the odds, she unzips her own cloak and tosses it to the side as her black tank top and dress pants were left in the open for him to see. She felt a little crowded with their foot ware so she took the liberty to use an Aero spell to pull both of their boots off so she could have more movement room. Once that was taken care off, she leans over Marluxia and licks his neck softly with a grin.

"Now it is my turn to make you scream for me, baby."

He reaches out to cup her cheeks close to him as he smirks up at her. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will, my dear. Tonight is for you." He whispers back to her, making her smile a bit back.

In the back of her mind; Larxene had several ideas on how to make her lover scream and writhe at the whim of her mercy. Without another word, she places a gloved hand on his chest as she closes the distance between them and kisses him without a sound.

As they kiss, her clothed breasts lean against him as her other hand moved down the span of his chest to the hem of his pants. She felt him smirking against her lips as she started to untie the string that held his pants together. Breaking apart to breath for a moment; she looks down to see a devilish smirk on his lips and his eye lids half-opened. Her eyes glanced down towards where her lower hand was and shared his smirk as she saw the cause of the look on his face. He was already hard and needy for her. She laughs lightly as she strokes his length from over his pants as he groaned against her delicate teasing touch.

"I see that you are ready for me, aren't you, Marluxia?" she purred as she licked the shell of his right ear.

Marluxia holds onto her waist as he kisses her neck softly as he chuckles against her, making waves of hot and cold shivers trail down her spine. "You have no idea. I always am for you, my dear." He whispers huskily in her ear, licking the sensitive flesh of her neck, earning a low moan of approval from the blonde above him.

"I believe I will have quite a bit of fun using that against you." She smirked as she grinds herself against him, making the pinket loll his head back as he rocked back her motions and slowly makes his way into her shirt.

"Keep doing that and we will never leave this bedroom." He threatened through a ragged breath.

Larxene delighted in the struggled glare he gave off. She felt so empowered by having the upper hand in the situation. He was obviously sexually frustrated yet, he allowed her to have her way with him. It must have taken all of his self-control to not flip them over and pin her to the bedpost and make her scream his name countless times so that everyone in the castle would know what they were doing. She smirked at his agony before looking down around her waist. Without realizing it, Marluxia had slipped a vine or two up her legs and was slowly working its way around her waist to serve as an extension of his arm. Gasping at him, she shakes her head.

"Naughty, naughty. A little too eager to get me naked, aren't you?"

He mirrored her smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he countered, making the Savage Nymph roll her eyes as she wiggled her hips a bit so that she could shrug the rest of her half worn pants, leaving her silk undergarments open for the view of the Graceful Assassin under her, who basked in the wonderful full view of her rear.

Once his vines tossed her pants to the side of the room he moved his hands under her top as he felt her lean against his neck and leave nipping kisses that left a shocking buzz from her lips as she kissed the length down him. While she left her marks down his neck, she felt Marluxia's hands groping against her breasts from under her shirt, making her moan and breath heavy against him in rhythm with his from her own form of teasing. But before she could continue her path down his chest, she pulls back with her breath hitching as she leans her head back in what could have been bliss if she were to have a heart. After several moments of his teasing Larxene had finally had enough of him and decided to lean down to wrap her arms around him as she turns the tables on them, making him lay over her.

Once he regained his balance from above her, Marluxia lifted her top over the mounds of her breast as he leaned down to suckle and taste of his blonde lover. Her head quickly spun into the point where her eyes tightened as she threaded rough hands through his pink locks while keeping him in place. For the first time in several months since she had been turned into a Nobody, this was the first time she would feel something within her that reminded her what she was feeling at this moment. If her memory served her right, it was an emotion called fulfillment of lust, bliss. She breathed against him as he teased her from one breast to the other. While he teased her from above, his vines served yet another purpose to assist him in the removal of his own pants and undergarments, as well as her's, as he was beginning to feel far too impatient while above his beloved Savage Nymph that he was lost for words.

Once he felt that he was left with nothing on he gives her breasts a final lick before kissing her lips softly as he took her hands and pinned them above her head with a dark smirk. "I'm afraid there is going to be a change in plans, my dear. You see...I can only handle so much of your teasing before I take over." he whispered huskily against her lips as he stared down into her dark green eyes.

Before she could comment on his statement, he pushes all the way into her and kisses her deeply to muffle out the screaming moan that she breathed as he moved inside her with no mercy. As he rocked inside her, his grip on her hands grew tighter as she fought with him every part of the way to attempt to push him away so that she could top him and prove him wrong. His taunting relit the reason why she relished in dominating situations like this and being pinned to the bed was certainly the opposite way in which she wanted to go in.

But with every effort that she made, she had the impressive strength of Marluxia holding her down. Even when she arched her chest against him to catch him off guard and to push him off, he only pressed his chest against her once more so that their chests would brush up against one another, making her all the more sexually frustrated.

Even as she neared her climax she never stopped to take over as her grip tightened even more as the racking delightful pain of him inside her took over her entire body while he dominated her. When Larxene was finally able to break free from their kiss as, he moved down to kiss her neck as she came hard and tightened her grasp around him, gaining a moan of pleasure from the pinket above her against the hot skin of her neck. As he moaned out his release in her, she used his slightly weakened grasp on her to take a chance and wrap her legs around him so that she could flip them over. With a quick, fluid movement, she catches Marluxia off-guard and straddles his hips while looked down to him with a dark grin on her lips.

"I'll take the lead from here." she cooed as she nipped his bottom lip in a teasing fashion, making him moan above her as he breathed heavy from their previous session of rough love-making.

Marluxia gazes up at the blonde and smirks with heavy breathing. She looked even more attractive to him with her hair slightly tangled and worn from rough sex above him. "Lead on, my dear. I'm all your's." he replied as he gave her thighs a comforting rub that made a soft moan escape her lips and close her eyes.

Though she didn't want to have him distract her from her goal, it was becoming nearly impossible while he teased her body every so often to get her off track. She slowly shook her head as she settles herself over him and makes their hands touch as she started them off with a soft rocking of her hips, making Marluxia close his eyes as he writhed in what could have been pleasure. Once she was comfortable with herself and their position; she quicken the pace as she panted breathlessly as well as making a few of the bed posts creak with their movements. At this rate, they were both nearing a release which released with such fury that both lovers nearly screamed before Larxene collapsed over Marluxia, feeling completely spent.

She closes her eyes as she leans her head contently against his chest while his hands remained closed with her's. He smirked at how lovely she looked when she was completely spent from him. It was a matter of his pride; meaning that though they were Nobodies, he was still able to get the best out of his beloved. Turning to see her, he notices that her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep over him, making his smile grow even more. Using his vines one last time that evening, he makes the blankets lift above where they were on the bed and cover them both as he drifted off into dreamless sleep. In the morning they would go in depth for how they would take over the Organization. But for now, he would enjoy the warmth he felt of having his wife in his arms once again.


End file.
